the power of OTP
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "Nanti aku yang akan membelikan kimono mandi untukmu."/ Matanya merahnya berkilat. Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, agar lawan bicaranya dapat melihat wajahnya./ "Ah, tapi kalau sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri, tidak perlu kimono mandi tak apa 'kan? [Pair: OkiKagu]


**THE POWER OF OTP**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Seperti rutinitas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Shimura Shinpachi menggeser _fusuma_ dari kontrakan Yorozuya tersebut. Keadaan di dalam kontrakan itu masih gelap, gorden yang masih tertutup menandakan makhluk-makhluk yang menempati ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ditempati 2 atau 3 orang itu belum terbangun.

Dibukanya gorden-gorden berwarna coklat gelap itu, lalu dengan sigap Shinpachi mengambil sapu yang terletak di pojok ruang tamu Yorozuya.

Selanjutnya, ia membuka _fusuma_ kamar.

"Gin-_san_, ini sudah siang! Cepat bangun! Kau bilang _klien _akan datang pukul 9 dan ini sudah setengah 9!" siapa lagi yang cukup waras untuk membangunkan sang ketua Yorozuya selain kacamata bermanusia bernama Shimura Shinpachi ini. Sudah kebiasaan Shinpachi untuk membangunkan Gintoki, sang ketua Yorozuya yang punya rasa malas segunung. Bakat pengangguran, memang

Orang yang dipanggil masih saja tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bahkan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"_Mou_ Gin-_san_, kita kan belum ada pemasukan sudah dari seminggu yang lalu!" ujarnya lagi sambil menyapu pojok kamar kontrakan yang dijadikan kantor itu.

"Iya iya 15 menit lagi Pattsuan." Terdengar suata malas dari sang empunya.

"Tidak ada 15 menit lagi Gin-_san_! Kau kan harus mandi dan ritual di dalam kamar mandimu saja memakan waktu 20 menit!" kini mulai muncul perempatan imajiner di dahi Shinpachi.

"Aduh lagakmu seperti ibu-ibu saja, padahal masih _cherry boy_."

Oke, kali ini Shinpachi benar-benar murka.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA? DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IBU-IBU, DASAR _OSSAN _PENGANGGURAN!"

_SREK._

"Pagi-pagi begini berisik sekali-_aru,_" suara cempreng khasnya itu kini mulai terdengar. Pintu dari lemari tempat ia dan peliharannya yang super besar, Sadaharu, terbuka dan menampakkan gadis berusia 16 tahun berpakaian piyama _cheongsam_ yang setengah sadar sambil menggosok matanya.

"Sikapmu masih juga belum berubah ya, Nappa," ujarnya lagi.

"APA?! HEI AKU BAHKAN MASIH MENJADI YANG TER-RAJIN DIANTARA KALIAN DAN HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" ujar si _wibu_ penggemar Otsu-_chan_ dengan nada tinggi khasnya.

"DAN APA-APAAN PULA ITU NAPPA?!" lanjutnya.

"Kagura benar, Pattsuan. Kalau mau membangunkan kami , terutama _ossan_ ini, kau harus lebih lemah lembut tahu. Argh sial. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi," jelas Gintoki yang tiba-tiba menendang selimutnya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Betul -_aru._ Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi gara-gara suara seperti ibu-ibumu, Shinpachi," ujar Kagura sambil mendudukan dirinya di tepi lemari tersebut.

Astaga, salah apa Shinpachi hingga dirinya selalu menjadi korban dan menjadi orang yang terus disalahkan oleh duo pemalas ini.

Inginnya _sih_ Shinpachi mengeluarkan segala hal yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi korban dan selalu tertindas jika berada di Yorozuya ini. Namun hal itu ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara telepon yang terletak di meja kebesaran sang ketua Yorozuya tersebut.

"Ah, siapa pula yang menganggu ceramahanku ini?!" umpatnya sedikit kesal dan menuju luar guna mengangkat telepon yang berdering tersebut.

"_Yare yare, _Shinpachi itu masih saja _cherry boy._ Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti ngidol," ujar Gintoki malas dan berbicara sekenanya dan tidak nyambung. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas _futon_ dengan bau khas _ossan_ itu tentunya.

"Kau juga masih saja seperti Madao, pengangguran dan tidak jelas-_aru_." Kagura turun dari lemari kamarnya dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di gantungan dekat pintu kamarnya _kamar Gintoki ._

"Aku mandi duluan_-aru_."

Mata ikan matinya melihat siluet Kagura yang bergerak keluar kamar dan menghilang dibaliknya. Dipikirnya lagi sejak kapan Kagura memiliki rambut sepanjang punggung? Sejak kapan tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi?

Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Kagura sering membiarkan rambutnya diurai ketika sedang berada di rumah. Tapi jika ia membuat 2 buah cepolan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini ia membiarkan sisa cepolan rambutnya yang panjang itu terurai. Dan pakaian yang dipakainya kali ini bukan lagi _cheongsam_ khas anak 14 tahun.

Ah, ia juga lupa bahwa Shinpachi yang dulu berpenampilan seperti orang kurang pergaulan kini menjelma menjadi _ikemen_ sejati.

_Sebentar lagi aku akan mengirim surat dan merencanakan suatu undangan kepada si _Hage_ itu._

_Ting tong_.

15 menit berlalu setelah Gintoki membereskan _futon_nya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, _KUSOGAKI_?!"

_PRANG._

.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki kini sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya menggunakan _kimono_ berlengan satu miliknya. Wajahnya tampak serius, tidak seperti biasanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia sedikit tidak sanggup melihat ke arah depannya, dimana ruang tamu yang seharusnya berisikan sebuah meja dan dua kursi panjang kini terdapat serpihan kayu dan bahkan serpihan vas bunga ada di lantai kayu kontrakan Yorozuya itu.

"Oi Kagura-_teme_, bisa tidak sih kau bersikap biasa saja? Kau lihat, rumah kita jadi berantakan dan nanti Shinpachi harus membersihkan semua yang kau perbuat."

"Tapi dia duluan yang mengagetkanku-_aru_. Siapa suruh berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi?!"

"Heh, lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah dengan daya tarik nol sepertimu walaupun tubuhmu hanya berbalut handuk, _baka onna!_" dengan nada malasnya.

Gintoki sendiri tidak heran ketika mendengar kegaduhan beberapa puluh menit lalu yang disebabkan adanya vas bunga yang terbang yang dilempar oleh Kagura dan gadis itu berdalih karena pria sadis kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi kalian mau menyebutnya itu Saito Shimaru? itu berdiri dan menatapnya yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

"Aku ini sudah dewasa-_aru. _Aku kan malu!"

"Bahkan kau masih suka muntah sembarangan dan kau menyebutnya itu 'malu'?" Ketus Gintoki.

Kagura membuang wajahnya dengan _sukonbu_ yang masih setia menempel di mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus sudah mulai memakai _kimono_ mandi yang diberikan _aneue_, Kagura-_chan._." Shinpachi ikut berbicara seraya meletakkan satu buah cangkir berisi _ocha_ di depan Sougo yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Kagura.

"_Are_, aku lupa menyimpan _kimomo _mandi itu-_aru_! Aku cari dulu," ujarnya sambil berlari kecil ke arah kamar Gintoki.

"Hah, Kagura-_chan _memang selebor," Shinpachi mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk Kagura tadi, yang menyebabkan kini dirinya berhadapan dengan kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa Okita-_san_?"

"Aku mau melamar _China-musume_ itu."

Seketika hening.

Yorozuya benar-benar hening.

Bahkan kegiatan Gintoki yang tadi sedang menggali emas pun terhenti karena ucapan pria bersurai pasir gelap itu. Mata malasnya masih memandang pria bermarga Okita itu. Shinpachi sendiri sedikit mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena ia telah menyesal bertanya duluan kepada kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi yang terkenal akan kesadisannya itu.

Kali ini Gintoki mengorek kupingnya menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

"Bisa kau ulangi, Souichiro-_kun_?"

"_Danna, _sudah kubilang aku mau melamar gadis monster itu."

Kali ini kacamata Shinpachi retak.

_BRAK._

Gintoki menggebrak meja singgasananya karena reflek. Ia yakin dengan ucapan kedua dari pria Okita ini. Ia yakin tidak salah mendengar lagi kan?

"O-oi, sejauh yang aku tahu kalian itu musuh bebuyutan kan? Lalu, apa apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya? Jangan-jangan kau akan mengikatnya dengan tali dan mencambuknya dengan cambuk milikmu dan melakukan _S&M Play_ dengannya hingga kau puas dan kau akan *_piiip_* lalu *_piiip_* dan *_piiip_* seperti itu?!" panjang lebar pertanyaan seorang Sakata Gintoki.

"Eh? Jadi _danna_ takut aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya?"

"Bukan maksudku begitu, Sofa-_kun_. Tapi, apa yang kau maksud ingin melamar yang bahkan kau sendiri menyebutnya gadis monster itu?"

"Cukup Gin-_san_. Biar aku yang bertanya." Shinpachi turut andil dalam mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sougo sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak miring itu.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan meminang Kagura-_chan_, Okita-_san_?"

Sougo mengangguk pelan sambil menyesap _ocha _yang semula dihidangkan oleh Shinpachi.

"Lalu, atas dasar apa kau ingin meminang Kagura-_chan_, Okita-_san_?"

Sebelum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang kakak angkat dari Kagura ini, Sougo menghela nafas sesaat, "Kami kan memang OTP di _fandom _Gintama. Memangnya salah kalau pada akhirnya aku meminang gadis rakus yang sebenarnya merepotkan itu?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu _sweatdrop_ seketika.

Kali ini kacamata Shinpachi benar-benar patah seutuhnya. Gintoki yang membuka mata ikan matinya menjadi mata yang _horror_ disertai mulut yang terbuka.

"Shinpachi, aku lupa _kimono _mandiku ternyata masih tertinggal di rumah _anego._."

Dan sesaat Sougo menatap gadis bersurai _vermillion_ itu dan berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menarik tangannya.

"Oi _Sadis_! Apa-apaan ini?!'

"Nanti aku yang akan membelikan _kimono _mandi untukmu."

Matanya merahnya berkilat. Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, agar lawan bicaranya dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Ah, tapi kalau sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri , tidak perlu _kimono_ mandi tak apa 'kan?

"EEEHHH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

APAAN INI?! Yah berawal dari keisengan semata karena saya OKIKAGU HARD-SHIPPER dan kudetnya saya baru nonton Gintama di tahun 2019 ini T_T pokoknya sejak awal nonton dan banyaknya baku-hantam antara Sougo dan Kagura sudah membuat saya berpikir 'ah ternyata mereka cocok' Dan setelah saya telusuri mereka benar-benar OTP. Awalnya saya hanya isemg baca fic2 OkiKagu (yang ternyata memang banyak juga ya) dan berinisiatif untuk ikut buat OkiKagu tapi tapi tapi kenapa hasilnya begini?! _Well honestly_ ide awalnya tidak seperti ini

Yah saya harap maklumnya dari para readers sekalian karena _this is my first time to write in Gintama's fandom. Aaandddd_ sebenarnya ini fic _comeback_ saya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya :'

Dan untuk para OkiKagu lovers sekian, salam kenal~

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
